warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nursery
__NOWYSIWYG__ Nurseries are dens in the Clan camp where queens and their kits live. Description Nurseries are usually the most protected of all dens in a camp, and in case of a raid, warriors will do anything to protect it. She-cats move to the nursery shortly before giving birth, and stay there until their kits are apprenticed, after which they become warriors again. The care of the kits is shared by all the queens. Some queens decide not to return to warrior duties; instead, they remain in the nursery to help and supervise the other queens and kits and feed kits when their mother cannot.Such as Daisy or Goldenflower Clan Nurseries In the Forest ThunderClan Nursery :ThunderClan's nursery is protected by a wall of brambles, has a distinct milky smell, and has deep nests of moss and heather as beddings. There is a huge gap in the bramble wall that two kits can squeeze through as an exit. This nursery has another exit from the camp behind it, next to the dirt place, though it is usually not used. It was the base of some attacks from ShadowClan. ShadowClan Nursery :ShadowClan's nursery is in a hollow, shielded by a thorn bush. The scent of milk comes from inside. WindClan Nursery :WindClan's nursery is under the gorse thicket that is surrounding the camp and is near to the elders' den. RiverClan Nursery :RiverClan's nursery is next to a shallow part of the river, and the kits inherit their love of water and learn how to swim quickly. There are feathers woven into the branches of the roof and along the edges are sparkling rocks and shells from the river. :In Bluestar's Prophecy, Bluefur notices the RiverClan nests are made of sticks that look oddly uncomfortable. Crookedjaw states if the river were to flood, the nests would float. When Mistyfoot's kits are swept away, they are rescued from the river by Fireheart and Graystripe. In the Gorge SkyClan Nursery :SkyClan's nursery is a deep, red-brown cave, protected by a massive red boulder. Inside the cave are a row of small claw marks across larger marks on a column of stone. At first, Firestar thinks that they are kit marks across the queen's scratches, then discovers that they were actually from rats who had driven the original SkyClan from the gorge. After they defeated the rats, Leafdapple scratches over the marks, making them unseen. By the Lake ThunderClan Nursery :ThunderClan's nursery is under the biggest bramble thicket from a tree at the top of the stone hollow. The nests are made out of moss. ShadowClan Nursery :ShadowClan's nursery is under low hanging brambles and pine tree branches. It is noted to have the lowest branches and be near the middle of the camp next to the apprentices' den and near to the elders' den so they are the most protected. RiverClan Nursery :RiverClan's nursery is made of brambles near a tree beside the stream. Often there is a patch of sunlight just outside. WindClan Nursery :WindClan's nursery is a gorse bush against a boulder. Nursery Residents Note: Queens are listed in the Allegiances of the respective book unless otherwise stated. An asterisk (*) seen by a kit's name indicates they were apprenticed during the book and therefore left the nursery. In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest Shrewkit |Brightheart|Cloudtail |[[Whitewing|Whitekit]] |Sandstorm|Firestar|Squirrelkit, Leafkit }} |[[Sagepaw|Sagekit]], Mintkit }} ''Note: No Ancient ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan or Modern ShadowClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''Bluestar's Prophecy |[[Leopardfoot|Leopardkit]]*, [[Patchpelt|Patchkit]]*, [[Spottedleaf|Spottedkit]]*, Redkit*, Willowkit* |Moonflower|Stormtail |[[Bluestar|Bluekit]]*, Snowkit* |Speckletail|Smallear|Lionkit*, Goldenkit* |Poppydawn|Windflight |[[Thistleclaw|Thistlekit]]*, Rosekit*, Sweetkit* |Leopardfoot|Pinestar|Tigerkit*, Nightkit, Mistkit |Snowfur|Thistleclaw |[[Whitestorm|Whitekit]]* |Robinwing|FuzzypeltRevealed on Vicky's facebook page|Brindlekit*, Frostkit* |White-eye|Sparrowpelt |[[Runningwind|Runningkit]], Mousekit |Bluefur|Oakheart |[[Stonefur|Stonekit]], Mistykit, Mosskit }} Crookedkit |Fallowtail|Reedfeather|Graykit, Willowkit |Graypool|Unknown|Unidentified kits }} ''Note: No WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''SkyClan's Destiny |[[Nettlesplash|Nettlekit]]*, Creekkit*, Rabbitkit*, Plumkit* |Clovertail|Patchfoot |Unknown}} Crookedstar's Promise |[[Voleclaw|Volekit]]*, Beetlekit*, Petalkit* |Rainflower|Shellheart |[[Oakheart|Oakkit]]*, Stormkit/Crookedkit* |Fallowtail|Reedfeather|Graykit*, Willowkit* |Lakeshine|Cedarpelt |[[Sunfish|Sunkit]], * Frogkit * |Shimmerpelt|Piketooth |[[Blackclaw|Blackkit]], * Skykit * |Ottersplash|Timberfur |[[Loudbelly|Loudkit]], * Reedkit, * Sedgekit * |Brightsky|Mudfur |Three kits, Leopardkit * |Softwing|Owlfur |[[Dawnbright|Dawnkit]], * Mallowkit * |Graypool|Rippleclaw |[[Splashkit]], Morningkit, StonekitBorn to Oakheart and Bluefur, Mistykit* |Willowbreeze|Crookedstar |Willowkit, Minnowkit, Silverkit * |Sunfish|Beetlenose |[[Vixenkit]], Grasskit }} ''Note: No WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. In the Original Arc ''Into the Wild Thornkit, Cinderkit, Brightkit |Goldenflower|Unknown|Swiftkit |Brindleface|Unknown|Ashkit, Fernkit, two unnamed kits |Speckletail|Smallear |Unnamed tabby kit }} |Brightflower|Unknown|Mosspaw, Volepaw }} |Ashfoot|Unknown|Eaglekit }} ''Note: No RiverClan queens or kits appeared in this book. ''Fire and Ice ''Note: No RiverClan queens or kits appeared in this book. ''Forest of Secrets |[[Brambleclaw|Bramblekit]], Tawnykit |Brindleface|Unknown|Ashkit, Fernkit, Cloudpaw* |Speckletail|Smallear|Snowkit |Willowpelt|Whitestorm |None yet }} Rising Storm Sootkit, Rainkit |Speckletail|Smallear|Snowkit |Brindleface|Unknown|Ashpaw*, Fernpaw* }} A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight |Hollykit, Larchkit, Birchkit |GoldenflowerGoldenflower decided to stay at the nursery until she became an elder|None|None }} ''Note: No ShadowClan or WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''Moonrise ''Note: No ShadowClan or WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''Dawn Applekit, Marshkit }} Pebblekit, Minnowkit }} Starlight Twilight |None |Daisy|Smoky |[[Berrynose|Berrykit]], Hazelkit, Mousekit }} |Dawnflower|Unknown|Minnowkit, Pebblekit, Tumblekit }} Sunset Molekit, Poppykit, Cinderkit |Daisy|Smoky|Berrykit, Hazelkit, Mousekit }} In the Power of Three Arc The Sight |JaykitSquirrelflight was a foster mother to Jaykit, Hollykit and Lionkit. They were later revealed to be the kits of Leafpool and Crowfeather*, Hollykit*, Lionkit* |Ferncloud|Dustpelt|Foxkit , Icekit }} |None |Snowbird|Unknown|Unknown}} Dark River Tigerkit, Flamekit |Snowbird|Unknown|Unknown}} Sedgekit, Swallowkit }} Mallowkit |Icewing|Unknown|Unknown}} Outcast |None }} Pricklekit, Petalkit, Grasskit }} |Swoop|Unknown|Two unidentified kits }} Eclipse |[[Rosepetal|Rosekit]], Toadkit |Ferncloud|Dustpelt|None |Millie|Graystripe|Bumblekit, Blossomkit, Briarkit }} Long Shadows |None}} ''Note: No WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''Sunrise Ivykit }} ''Note: No WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice |Molekit, Cherrykit }} ''Note: No WindClan queens and kits appeared by name in this book. ''Fading Echoes ''Note: No WindClan queens or kits appeared by name in this book. ''Night Whispers ''Note: No WindClan queens or kits appeared by name in this book. ''Sign of the Moon ''Note: No WindClan queens or kits appeared by name in this book. ''The Forgotten Warrior |Sorreltail|Brackenfur|Seedkit, Lilykit }} ''Note: No WindClan queens or kits appeared by name in this book. ''The Last Hope |Sorreltail|Brackenfur|Seedkit, Lilykit }} }} ''Note: No WindClan queens or kits appeared by name in this book. In the Field Guide Arc ''Code of the Clans |[[Tigerstar|Tigerkit]], Nightkit, Mistkit }} Fallowkit |Lilyfur|Unknown|None |Oakleaf|Unknown|None |Fernshade|Unknown|Badgerkit *}} * |Hawkfoot|Unknown|None |Unknown|Unknown|Wolfkit, Runningkit, Smallkit }} |Unknown |Sunspots|Unknown|Unknown |Hayberry|Unknown|Wildkit, Minnowkit }} Battles of the Clans |None |Daisy|Smoky|Berrykit, Mousekit, Hazelkit}} |[[Graypool|Graykit]], Willowkit }} Bouncekit, Tinykit |Birdflight|Cloudstar |Gorsekit, Spottedkit }} ''Note: No ShadowClan or WindClan queens were revealed in this book In the The Tigerstar and Sasha Arc ''Into the Woods Return to the Clans In the Ravenpaw's Path Arc A Clan in Need }} In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc The Rescue |[[Firekit]], Stormkit, Harrykit }} Beyond the Code After the Flood'' }} See Also *Kit *Queen *Mates *Camp References and Citations Category:Clan Life